Prue's Little Secret
by Writingiswhatiam
Summary: Prue went away when she was seventeen, and has been keeping a secret from her sisters ever since. Now, after her death, the secret comes out.
1. ch 1

A few notes before we begin, this is my first Charmed story, so don't butcher me if the people are out of character. Also, this takes place right after Wyatt is born. I haven't seen the recent season so it won't be up-to- date because I wrote this awhile ago.  
*** I walked up to the large manor. It seemed so familiar. It was a hot summer day, during the beginning of July. I pushed my nervousness away and knocked on the door.  
A very pretty, long black haired woman answered the door. "Hey, can I help you?" she asked. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and a pair of boots.  
"Yes, is this the Halliwell residence?" I asked.  
"Yes it is..." she said.  
"Is Prue Halliwell home, I mean does she live here?" I held my breath.  
The woman's face dropped. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Payton...I'm Prue's daughter."  
The woman looked shocked, she opened the door wider. "Come in," she said.  
"Phoebe, Paige, Leo," she called.  
A redhead came down the stairs, a brunette came from a room on the left of the manor and a really hot guy-Leo, I guess-came from somewhere on the right.  
"Piper, who's this?" the brunette asked.  
"This is Prue's daughter," the woman-Piper-said, putting her arm around my shoulders.  
"What, Prue didn't have a daughter," the brunette laughed.  
I winced, they were denying me. "Yeah...she did. My name's Payton. I'm fourteen."  
"Fourteen....that would have made Prue seventeen," the redhead said slowly.  
Leo remained silent.  
"Didn't Prue go away for awhile when she was seventeen?" the brunette asked.  
"Yeah, right after she broke up with Andy," Piper said.  
All three women looked at Leo. "Leo..." Piper said in a questioning tone.  
"I don't know anything," Leo said throwing his hands up.  
"Piper, freeze," the redhead said.  
Piper made a motion with her hand, like she was expecting something to happen. I looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Why didn't she freeze?" the redhead asked.  
These people are crazy, I thought to myself.  
"Good witches don't freeze," Piper said, looking at me.  
I backed away from them, "what are you people?" I asked.  
"Its time we had a talk," Piper said.  
We sat down on the couch. The redhead was Paige and the brunette was Phoebe.  
They told me that they were good witches, who protect innocents from demons. Leo, a whitelighter—a guardian angel for good witches—was Pipers husband. Paige's power was telekinetic-orbing---calling an objects name and having it appear in your hand. Phoebe's powers were premonitions and levitating. Piper's power was temporal status—freezing things and people—and molecular combustion—blowing objects and demons up. Wyatt is Piper and Leo's son, a half whitelighter and half witch. He has this cool protection shield that comes around him when he's scared.  
"What was Prue's power?" I asked. "Where is she anyway?"  
Silence fell to the room. Piper and Phoebe had tears in their eyes.  
"Prue's power was telekinesis and astral projection," Leo said.  
"Was?" I repeated. My heart sank. I knew what was coming.  
"Yes, was...Prue was killed by a demon named Shax."  
"What about my dad?" I asked.  
"Andy was killed by a demon, too," Leo said.  
I took a deep breath and walked to the corner of the room.  
"Payton, I'm sorry," Piper said, trying to come toward me.  
I put my hand up to tell her to stop. She looked like she was trying to get to me but she couldn't.  
"I guess we found out Payton's power," Phoebe said.  
"She can create an invisible force-field that channels through her hands. It's activated when she doesn't want people to touch her," Leo observed. 


	2. ch 2

*** It's been six months since then, and I'm getting a hold on the whole good- witch thing. They have this book called The Book of Shadows. It's really cool, but you can't use it for personal gain.  
I went into the kitchen, where Piper had just finished baking muffins for breakfast. "Planning on going somewhere?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah actually, I am going to go visit that guy I've been seeing," I said.  
"Oh, Robbie?" she said.  
"Yeah that's him," I said.  
"You really like this guy don't you?"  
"Well, yeah. He's really sweet. He's always been there for me."  
She smiled and looked at me.  
"What?" I asked laughing.  
"You sound like me when I talk about Leo," she said.  
I laughed again. "I gotta go; he'll be here soon, see you later."  
"Yep," she called after me.  
***  
I was having a blast with Robbie. He's really sweet; he's tall, dark and handsome. He's been through a lot in his life. He's seventeen years old, and he lives on his own. His dad left him and his mom when he was younger and his mother died two years ago. He was sent to live with his uncle. But his uncle hit him when he got drunk so he ran away and moved to San Francisco. He works at a factory... I know it's not the ideal job, but he needs to make a living. I wish I knew how he would react to my being a witch.  
So, now we sat on the floor in his living room, talking about anything and everything. A box of pizza lay open next to us.  
"Why do you stay here?" Robbie asked me.  
"Well, it's not like I have much of a family to go back to. I came here to find my parents, but they died with in, like, a year of each other. And then I met you, so I stayed with my aunts," I told him.  
He put his hand on the side of my face. "I love you, Payton."  
I was shocked, but only for a moment. "I love you, too," I said.  
He smiled and I lay back on the floor.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, lying next to me.  
"I'm tired, what time is it?" I asked, turning on my side to face him.  
"Late, I should take you home," he said.  
I sighed sleepily. "Five more minutes."  
He laughed. "Okay."  
I woke up the next morning, surprised to find out that I was still at Robbie's apartment. I sat up and looked around. Robbie woke up when I moved from his arms.  
"Payton what's wrong?' he asked sitting up.  
"Nothing, my aunts are probably worried about me," I said. "I should go home."  
"Payton, nothing happened last night. I wouldn't do that to you," he said.  
"Thanks, but I really should get back. What time is it?" I looked at my watch and groaned; it was noon.  
"Are they going to be cool about it?"  
"I don't know. They might be, but they might not be," I said. 


	3. ch 3

*** I nervously entered the manor through the kitchen door.  
"Oh, Payton, when did you come in?" Phoebe said, as she came into the kitchen.  
"Uh...just now..." I said slowly.  
"Gosh, where have you been?"  
"Uh...just around..."  
She narrowed her eyes at me.  
"I was at Robbie's apartment," I confessed.  
Her eyes widened to the size of golf balls. "Payton..."  
"Nothing happened..." I started.  
"She's right," Leo had just orbed in.  
I turned around. "How do you know?"  
"I was protecting you," he said.  
"You mean spying on me!"  
"No, protecting you. I had to make sure he wasn't a demon."  
"My boyfriend is not a demon, or a warlock, or a dark lighter or anything else evil," I said defensively.  
"Hey, Payton. Why are your clothes all wrinkled?" Paige asked as she and Piper came into the kitchen.  
"She spent the night at Robbie's," Phoebe said.  
Their mouths dropped and Piper said, "Whoa,"  
"But nothing happened," Leo said.  
"Next time you intend on spying on me, let me know ok?" I said.  
"Leo wasn't spying on you," Piper said.  
"Okay, I get it. But I am a big girl, I can protect myself," I said. I walked out of the room.  
***  
When Paige moved in after Prue died, Piper and Phoebe set Prue's stuff up in the basement. It looked really nice. They had let me have that room when I moved in.  
Now, I lay on the bed watching "The Mists of Avalon".  
Phoebe came down the stairs and said, "uh...Payton can we...uh talk?"  
"Yeah," I said, sitting up and stopping the movie, "about what?"  
Phoebe sat on the edge of the bed. "You said that nothing happened at Robbie's house last night, right?"  
"Yeah...I mean no...I mean yeah...nothing happened," I said.  
"But you would tell me if something had happened right?"  
"Why would I?" I asked. "I mean, it's not like I am going to do anything that serious that soon. And you guys would probably just freak out so," I was only being honest.  
She laughed it off. "No, we wouldn't freak out; it's just difficult being a witch and being in a relationship."  
"Yeah, Phoebe, can I ask you something?" I asked.  
She looked concerned. "Yeah, you can ask me anything."  
"Would it be okay, if I...sort of told Robbie that I am a witch?"  
"Well, Payton, it's a really dangerous secret. And I mean, I know how you feel about Robbie, it's just that you have to make sure the secret isn't exposed," she said.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Now can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what?"  
"Well how much do you know about Robbie?" she asked.  
"I know that his dad bailed on him and his mom that his mom died a few years ago and that he went to live with his uncle in Texas but he was a jerk. Why?"  
"We have to be careful of who we let into our lives. He might be evil...he might not be, but there's still a very likely chance that he might. I mean think about it, from what I've seen, you only get together when he calls and says, 'hey. Wanna hang out?' I mean, Payton, I just think you need to be careful," she said the words carefully, but they still hurt.  
"I'll be careful. I love him, Phoebe," I said. "He loves me too, I know it." 


	4. ch 4

***  
"I'll be at Robbie's, I'm going to tell him I'm a witch," I said as I was getting ready to leave.  
"Are you sure?" Leo asked.  
"If I don't do it now, I never will," I told him.  
"Okay, well if there's any trouble just call my name and I'll bring you back here."  
"I hope I don't have to."  
"So do I," he said.  
I arrived at his house and knocked on the door. When he answered, I said, "We need to talk." He let me inside, and I nervously sat down on the couch.  
"Look, I have something to tell you. This isn't going to be easy, and I don't know if you'll like it," I said.  
"You can tell me anything."  
  
"The short story is this: I'm a witch, Robbie. A good witch, but...still a witch. I hope you can accept that...... and I hope that you still want to be with me."  
"I know," he said.  
"You know what?"  
"I know that you're a witch."  
"How did you know that?" I asked. "What are you?"  
He sighed, and moved towards the door to lock it. "I'm supposed to kill you."  
"What?" I cried.  
"It's a long story," he came toward me, showing bloodthirsty fangs in his mouth.  
Oh my God, he's a vampire, I thought. I put my hand up to shield him from me and screamed, "Leo!"  
Leo orbed in, and I said, "Get me out of here."  
***  
"What happened?" Paige asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it," I said, crying.  
We were all sitting in the attic on the floor.  
"Robbie was-is-a vampire," Leo said for me.  
"Well, then we need to look in the Book of Shadows for a vanquishing spell," Paige said, moving toward the book.  
"No, don't you dare!" I grabbed the book before she could.  
"Payton, what is your problem?" Paige said. "The guy is evil, he needs to be killed."  
"You are not vanquishing my boyfriend," I cried through tears.  
"But..."  
"Paige, lay off," Phoebe said coming to me and putting an arm around me.  
"What? I don't understand," Paige started.  
"That's exactly it. You don't understand what its like to love someone who's from the dark side."  
Just then, Robbie appeared behind Paige. "Payton, we need to talk."  
Piper put her hands up to blow him up, but I said, "Piper, don't."  
"You have two seconds, and then I'm blowing you up," Piper said.  
"I need to talk to her alone."  
"No," Piper said.  
"It's okay; if he tries anything I will hold him off and call for Leo."  
***  
Robbie and I stood in the kitchen. I was leaning against the counter, and he was standing in front of me.  
"Payton, I am so sorry," Robbie started.  
"How could you do this to me?" I asked. "I thought you loved me."  
"Payton, I do love you," he said. "I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I mean..." he moved forward to put his arms around me because I had started to cry.  
"Don't," I told him, "don't make me fall any deeper. It's only going to hurt when this ends."  
"But, Payton, it doesn't have to end. I'm not going to kill you, and I wont let any one else kill you either."  
"I love you, Robbie. Why couldn't you just tell me? I could have helped you," I said. He put his arms around me, letting me cry on his shoulder.  
"I couldn't put you in danger of knowing because; lets face it the less you know the better. I couldn't risk him finding out..."  
"You couldn't risk who finding out?" I asked, pulling away from him.  
He took my hand, "Never mind that, but my plan was to tell you everything and let him believe you were dead, then while you were 'dead' you could sneak attack him. But then you freaked out, so...I couldn't carry my plan out."  
"I'm sorry. I was scared," I said.  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
I heard my aunts and uncle coming down the steps. "They're not going to understand," I said.  
"I know," he answered.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"I don't know," he said. "I'll call you." 


	5. ch 5

***  
I lay on my bed, crying. I heard a knock on the door, and Piper came in. "Can we talk?" she asked.  
"Sure," I said. I sat up and she sat down on my bed. "If this is about Robbie..."  
"This isn't about Robbie, at least not really," she said.  
"Then what is it about?" I asked.  
She smiled and brushed my cheek-bone-length bangs out of my eyes. "You look exactly like her, ya know?" She said through tears. "You have her hair, and her eyes."  
"I wish I had gotten the chance to know her," I said, almost starting to cry myself.  
"I know you do, sweetie," she said. "I know you do."  
"I still have memories, like of her singing to me," I said, "Or of her rocking my cradle or holding me."  
"She had that effect on people; you couldn't really forget her, not even if you tried," she cleared her throat. "I don't want you to get hurt, Payton. Having you here is like having Prue back and I don't want to lose that. I loved my sister so much and it's a miracle that you came back to us. Your power is even like hers, it's like you can telekinetically hold people off. It's actually kind of strange," she said.  
"I won't get hurt, I will be fine. I just...I can't help it if Robbie is...a vampire. That doesn't change my love for him," I told her.  
"Maybe you should try to find someone else," Piper suggested.  
"I can't do that," I said. "I won't do that."  
***  
After Piper left, Robbie appeared in my room. I was startled when I turned around and saw him there. "Robbie, you scared me!"  
"I'm sorry," he said. "Listen, I don't have very long."  
"What's going on?"  
"He knows, I have to leave for awhile. I will be back I promise."  
"Who knows? Leave where?"  
"I can't tell you, it will only put you in danger. I love you," he said. Then he disappeared. 


End file.
